An Unknown Past And Uncertain Present
by death by caring
Summary: AU A young women named Sakura is found of Japans coast with amesia. 15 years later she is a happily married women but when a mysterious person named Li shows up saying he 's from her past can she believe him especially since he clames she is his wife. Cha
1. Proloque

An Unknown Past And Uncertain Present  
by NinaDBZ   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Proloque  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message From The Author: Yes I know all you S+S fans I should quit putting S+E as a couple but I can't help it I think they look so adorable together I've got this story all planned out and it should be good I just love the idea I got it from a few things but mainly from a soap opera some of my family likes to watch.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
A young girl is found off the coast of Japan by fishermen. A girl who posses but a locket with her name on it and the clothes on her back. After laying in a comma for who knows how long she wakes from it with no recalection of who she is and were she's from. She searched for her family somthing from her past and found none. After years of searching with the few clues she has she gives up hope and decides leave the past were it belongs in the past and starts to move on.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
15 years later.....  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Mommy," cries a young curly blue haired girl who wore the tinnest glasses on her little 5 year old face.   
"Hi sweety how was your first day at preschool," said a tall thin women who had long brown hair and beautiful emerald eyes.   
The young girl hugged her mother close at the thought of having gone a whole day without her. "It was wonderful mommy we saw a movie, and learn a song the called the alphmabet or somthing like that. I just wish you could have been there." Her eyes sparkled with joy and were answered by her mothers kind smile.   
"Well that's great honey," he mother said her eyes watering from the fact that her little baby was getting old. She quickly signed her daughter out. "Well, we better get going or were late picking up your brother. We don't want him angry at us do we Kan zen ?"   
"Of course not mommy," says the little girl trying to look innocent. But as soon as her mother looked away she smiled an all knowing smile as she pictured herself stepping on her older brother (I just couldn't help but put this here).   
They got into the car and drove for about five minutes Kan zen telling her mother all about how her teacher said she learned very quickly and wondered if she could be placed in a higher preschool class when they came to a stop infront of the public middle school. There they found a very annoyed looking boy of about 12 years of age. "Hi Zu nou," the mother said looking at her son nervously.  
"Mom were have you been ! I've been waiting for nearly 20 minutes where were you," the boy asked his short brown hair flying in his face as he shoke his head in disbelief he like his sister wore small framed glasses making there mother seem out of place in this way.   
"I'm so sorry honey I had a late board meeting and then I had to pick up Kan zen from pre-school I tried to get here as early as I could," explained his mother who felt really bad at what she had done.   
Seeing this the boys eyes softened and he felt bad for what he had done. "Well what's 20 minutes," he said reaching in and hugging his mom through the window who smiled at him as he got in the car. "So weres Hito me bore ?"   
"Your father agreed to watch her after he got back from work they should be at home by now." The women smiled at the thought of her husband watching there two year old daughter who was the spitting image of her mother.   
When they got home they found the site they exspected to see there dark blue haired blue eyed father chasing around the little aburn haired green eyed toddler who had taken his glasses as she loved so much to do. The mother snatched up her daughter as she ran passed her and held her in her right arm.   
"Having alittle trouble with Hito me bore again Eriol-kun," she said smiling at her tired husband.  
"You know it my little Sakura-chan," he said smiling/smirking as he leaned in and kissed her.  
Little did this happy couple know that somthing or should I say someone would come into there life and change there forever.   
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This one I'm going to continue wether you people like it or not because I just love the story line.  
  
Japanese/English Meanings (I love these peoples names I think there just so sweet especially the girls)  
  
Zu nou: Brilliance, Intelligance, Brains.  
Kan zen: Perfection  
Hito me bore: Love at first site. 


	2. Chapter 1: New Neighbor/Employee

Chapter 1: The New Employee/Neighbor  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message From The Author: Well heres chapter 1 I hope you like it and I thank you all for your reviews I really appreciate them. Tell me what you think of this chapter too okay ?  
Ja Ne,  
-NinaDBZ ^_^  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Just as the family woke up from there long nights rest getting ready in there usually hurry since the children had inherdited there mothers nack of sleeping in. They were all running around the place except for Eriol who always got up early and Hito me bore nick named Hitome who was still alseep.  
Just as Eriol going to get his morning newspaper there came a knock at the door. He answered it and was surpised to see a strange brown hair brown slightly red eyed man who he had never seen before in his life. "Hello can I help you," he asked suspicous at the man who was at his doorsteep.   
"Yes as a matter of fact you can," said the strange man with a slightly annoyed voice at the question. "I'm your new neighbor Li Syaoran, and I was just wondering if this was the Hiiragizawa residence."   
"Well yes it is do you have some business with my family Syaoran," he asked wondering how this stranger could possibably know the familys last name.   
"Excellent. I'll be seeing you soon but if you'll excuse me I must be off to work," said Syaoran ignoring the last part of Eriol's sentence. The strange man quickly turned on his heels and was out of there before you you'd know it. Like he said he would be back but next time he would not be so nice about his vist he thought smirking. 'Oh yes not this nice indeed.'  
"Eriol honey who was that," asked Sakura as she saw heard her husband come back into the house.   
"To tell you the truth I really don't know he says he is our new neighbor. He calls himself Li Syaoran he seems to have some business with our family do know him for some where ?"   
"Humm Li Syaoran I can't say it rings a bell," she replied as she put on her favorite pair of earings. "Kan zen Zu nou ! Hurry up we need to get going !"   
"Coming Mom," screamed her son as he trampled down the steps followed by his sister.   
"What took you so long ? Were going to be late !"   
"We would have been here sooner but Kan zen here is so slow getting ready."   
"I am not."  
"What ever you say Monster," said here brother giving her a grin.  
"I AM NOT A MONSTER !"  
"Will you two please stop fighting or mommy going to be late for work," said Sakura as she headed for the door the children running after her trying to keep up. Eriol mett them by the door. "Eriol the sitter should be hear any minute as soon as she gets here you really need to hurry to get to work if your late your boss might get upset with you and you know that's not good for that promtion your asking for." She quickly kissed him lightly on the lips and was out the door in a flash.   
"Bye Dad," the kids called before also disapeering out the door.   
Eriol sighed. 'Those three there always so late in the morning I'll tell ya it almost seems hereditary.' He smiled his 1000 smile and closed the door.   
********************************************  
"Yes I made it just in time," said Sakura Hiiragizawa as she entered her office.  
"Morning Ms.Hiiragizawa," said her secretary who followed her into the room holding a stack of papers.   
"Morning Ms.Yamazaki how are you and your husband Takashi doing ?" Sakura smiled at her friend who's eyes seemed to light up as she said his name. 'Chiharu and Takashi always did make the cutest couple.'  
"Oh Takashi is just fine he just published his best selling book History's Tall Tales all his lying payed off I guess." Though Chiharu worked there they both knew she was there more for Sakura's friendship then the money considering that her family was well off. The two exchanged smiles again before Chiharu turned her attention to the papers in her hand. "Mr.Terada says he needs these paper done before the board meeting at 10:25."  
"We have another board meeting we just had one yesterday," exclaimed Sakura who they all knew liked board meetings as much as she liked going to a picnic and being rained on which wasn't to much.  
"Well there's a new employee that they need to introduce and they found some problems with the Princenton Middle Plan (I made this up don't get it confused with a real plan that probably exsists out there)." Sakura let out a whine in return which Chiharu pretended not to hear. "We both know he likes them as much as we do. He would rather be home with his wife Rika and there new daughter, but he likie the rest of us understands that we have work to get done so don't complain Sakura," she said to her friend tapping the papers on her nose playful which was rewarded with a smile from Sakura's part.  
*****************************  
10:25 Board Meeting....  
  
Everyone took there seats as Mr.Teraeda entered the room a strained look on his face. "Okay everyone let's get the meeting started so we can all get to our homes."   
'He must really love Rika if he is saying that he used to like the long board meetings,' thought Sakura.  
"As you all know we have a new staffman amoung us straight from Hong Kong. I'd like to introduce you all to our newest employee a one Mr.Li Syaoran."   
  
To Be Continued........ 


End file.
